Underestimated
by KrimsonGuardCommander
Summary: Thundercracker takes in a human with a dark history of pain and suffering. Will he be able to save her from her demons while falling hard in love at the same time? Luckily, his friend, Skywarp, is always there to help. ThundercrackerxOC
1. Knock Out

**So another story, guys :3 I've been busy lol. What will become of me if I forget to update? O.o **

**Megatron: You will suffer an inevitable fate.**

**Me: Uuuuh huuuh… **

**Megatron: You don't believe me?**

**Me: Not really xD**

**Megatron *screams angrily and fires fusion cannon***

**Me: Owies TT^TT**

It is the year 2012, June 30th. The sun scorched the grey tarmac to such a degree that passed on the heat to anyone who dared touch it. Rays of golden beams licked the faces of crowds, tinting their skin. Traffic seemed scared as most citizens were at the water's edge with their off-spring. The skies had nothing but vapour trails occupying them. Life was at its peak and all was grand.

Sonny watched the world go by on her swing. Everything was in slow motion as her mind rushed from one thing to the next. Sonny's eyes darted from one form to the other, frantically searching each group thoroughly. Her brunette hair danced around her pale face, caressing her reddened cheeks. Legs continuing their motion, she looked up.

A light and dark purple jet circled above her, a sky blue one right behind. Both moved in sync, twists and twirls left and right. Vapour trails follow quickly behind the aircrafts, glowing in the sunlight. Their path headed towards a non expecting Sonny.

"Skywarp, I think we have that guinea pig Megatron wants!" called the blue jet.

"He he! She's puny. Maybe we should give our leader another pathetic human to use and squish this one!" Skywarp retorted.

"No! Let's just grab the human and go!"

In one swift motion, both jets landed beside Sonny, the impact causing her to suddenly fall off of the swing. Her back connected with the hard grass with a loud thud that rung in the blue jet's audio receptors. He inwardly winced and looked away, a grimace on his face plates. Sonny gasped for breath as her lungs were rid of all air. Tears fell down her face as she silently sobbed.

"Hey, Thundercracker, we got ourselves a cry-baby. He he" Skywarp taunted.

"Enough!" yelled Thundercracker.

Thundercracker transformed out of his alt mode and into his true form. His face is dark around the hem of his helm and light grey face plates. Blue was his main colour and hints of white and grey. His eyes were crimson just as his friend's. He had wings either side of his giant frame, sensitive to even the lightest touch.

Thundercracker bent down and picked up the crying human with his giant hand. He sat her up and ran a finger down her spine and then back up again. Sonny calmed slightly and leaned against his hand. Her face is now streaked with dried up tears, her eyes red and her face flushed.

"It's okay" he whispered gently to her.

"T-thank you" replied she and that was all it took for her to fall into a light, dreamless sleep.

Skywarp watched the two, mouth agape. Never had he seen this side of his friend. The sensitivity of his partner's actions caught Skywarp off guard. What was he supposed to tell Megatron? 'Hi, Megatron. Yes, we got your guinea pig but Thundercracker is currently cradling it in his arms'. That's rich. Their leader would offline them for sure.

Skywarp sighed. He could only wish for someone not to fear him or his presence. Like Thundercracker, Skywarp never wanted to kill innocent lives and strike terror over the vast amount of galaxies in the universe. But what choice did he have? Join the autobots and have Megatron rip out his very spark? No, he couldn't do it. But what was he to do?

Thundercracker looked down at the sleeping form in his hands. Warmth fluttered in his spark casing, washing all over his metal frame. His hand trailed to his chassis, just over his spark. He shuttered his optics off and listened to the slow, steady breathing of the human. A smile crept onto his face plates. He won't let anyone harm his new companion. Even if it meant offlining him.

"I got you" he whispered again. "I promise"

"TC? We have to go" Skywarp said quietly.

"But I…"

"Well, if we hurry, we can get another one so you can keep that one"

"Really?" Thundercracker's face lit up. "Oh, thank you, Warp!"

"Yeah, yeah. Enough with the mush. Let's just get going"

So off they flew after placing Sonny in Thundercracker's cockpit, to pick up another human for their tyrant leader.

'I'm so dead if our leader finds out' was the last thought of Skywarp's before concentrating on their mission.

**Shall I continue? Let me know!**

**Peace out, SUKKAS! **


	2. Back To Base!

**This is the next chapter, gois! :D Read and enjoy!**

Megatron sat on his throne lazily. His optics shifted from left to right, a sigh here and there. All was quiet in decepticon headquarters and the tyrant leader didn't like the silence that consumed the large room he was currently in. Action had decreased in the last two months and the decetpticons were getting anxious. Megatron always wondered why the autobots were hardly seen. The only ones spotted were with their human friends, participating in ridiculous antics that Megatron saw as pointless. Then again, he felt old and worn. He knew that he would have to keep up with the others to make sure they didn't know what was happening.

"What has happened?" Megatron sadly asked himself. He was met with silence. "I-I can't let this happen to me" he paused. "I really can't"

He put his head in his hands and sighed quietly. Thoughts clouded his mind and he was suddenly taken back to when he was younger. He was so naive then that it almost seemed impossible for him to be here today. He would actually smile a genuine smile and was care free. Nothing would have dampened his mood. And then he met _him_.

When Megatron first met him, he changed forever. He thought he was in love. But he was just a pawn in a game and was left alone for the first time. Crying only made it worse. Smiling seemed too fake. His life was a living hell. THAT'S why he's the way he is. THAT'S why he had tortured and destroyed so many lives. All because of his abused past. 'And yet, I can't seem to escape it, no mater how hard I try' he thought to himself.

"Hey, Megatron!" called a voice, interupting his thoughts. "TC and 'Warp are back!"

Megatron faked an evil smirk. "Excellent. I asume a human is with them?"

"Of course"

Megatron rubbed his hands together, a slight chuckle escaped him. The owner of the voice had disappeared, leaving the leader alone once again.

...

Thundercracker and Skywarp landed in their base only a few seconds ago. Rumble and Soundwave had came to the entrance to meet their comrades. Thundercracker smirked to Skywarp before presenting a human male. He was in his late 20s, short hair that was as brown as the earth's dirt and his was 5ft 5". He had a panicked look written on his face, confusion also appreared. The man begged to be let go and that he'll do anything to be free. The decepticons just laughed at his expense.

"Shut up, you flesh bag!" shouted Rumble.

"N-no! I don't belong here!" the man cried.

Thundercracker looked at him in disgust. Of course he didnt belong here. He belonged, what the humans say, "the deep depths of Hell and die painfully". Thundercracker knew about his past. The man would go out every night, 12am exactly, and watch all the girls as they come out of clubs and pubs. He'd get them alone and. Well, you can guess what he did. One of the victims was stored in his cockpit, asleep with a peaceful look. 'How can she cope?' Thundercracker asked himself. The man had suddenly stop his cries and pleas.

Megatron walked in.

"What is all this noise?" he demanded. "And where is my human?"

"Right here, sir. Just as you asked" Skywarp bowed.

Megatron inspected the human. "Hmm. Seems in order. Would have prefered a girl" he mumbled. "Age and occupation"

"29 earth years. No job but has been in trouble a few times" stated Skywarp.

"I see. And what was his... trouble?" Megatron asked curiously.

"He... uh... had been arrested for harrasment and..." Thundercracker gulped, not wanting to say the word. "Rape"

Megatron was shocked. "Really? This may prove useful in my... "experiments". Thundercracker, Skywarp. You may rest for the next few days until further notice. Me, Soundwave and Starscream will deal with this"

Megatron, Rumble Soundwave then walked away. Thundercracker and Skywarp wacthed until the two left them to themselves.

"That was close" Skywarp said, releasing a sigh of relief.

"Yeah. We would have been scrap for sure if Megatron found us out"

Skywarp nodded in agreement. Thundercracker then felt something stirring in his cockpit. He opened it up and there was his human. He had totally forgot he was there.

"Where did I go?" Sonny asked.

"To our headquarters. You will stay with us" Thundercracker explained.

"Oh. Okay" she rubbed her eyes.

Skywarp lowered himself to get a better look of her. "You seem very obedient. Aren't you scared or something?"

"Nah. I don't think you guys are scary or mean. The media lies. It's all lies" she bowed her head, shaking it simultaniously.

"Media? You mean, like, TV and all that sort of stuff?" asked Thundercracker.

"Yep. I want to be a TV presenter for a day and bad mouth the media. Just for the lolz"

""Lolz? What are "lolz"?"

"Well, means laugh out loud so we say lol. And lolz is like saying, do it for the laughs. If that makes sense" she was confused about her own definition.

Thundercracker seemed to be the only one that understood what she said. Skywarp just stared at her with a humourous look. They were going to get along just fine.

...

Meanwhile, Megatron was standing next to a large, grey lever that had many wires and cords attatched to a machine that cackled and fizzed viciously in the almost pitch black room. Starscream was hovering over some vials and flasks filled with fluids and substances that were obviously not from earth. He picked up a needle and put it in a flask that had a bright green tint with purple around the edges. The needle was then placed in the man's arm and it was slowly inserted into his bloodstream.

The man flinched and attempted to pull away but it was proved futile. When the substance reached his heart, he screamed in agony. He twisted his body, pulled at the straps around his arms and legs and threw his head back against the chair.

"There is no change in the biochemical structure" reported Starscream. "Are you sure this one is different?"

"Would I lie, Starscream?" Megatron smirked. "Our super weapon will win this war for us and earth will be MINE!" he boasted.

"OURS, Megatron. You forget that your troops have gotten you this far"

"Starscream, you still think you can be leader?" he laughed. "You can't lead androids to a picnic. In fact, you'd probably lead them to their doom"

Starscream growled and shouted "Pull the lever!"

Soundwave walked over to the lever and dramatically reached for it. His hand slowly grasped the handle and he pulled it down. Lightening flashed throughout the room, screams were getting louder and Megatron laughed evily, raising his head to the celing and threw his arms up. Starscream and Soundwave looked at eachother, fright plastered on their face plates.

The man's screams became whimpering pleas as his larynx was on the verge of giving out. Tears were already falling down his pale face, burning his cheeks. He gave up at trying to get away from the chair and became limp. His eyes gave away his weakness and from that, Megatron laughed.

Suddenly, the machine abruptly stopped, leaving the man to pant from exhaustion. Starscream took a look at the results of the test. The paper with the stats on slid out of a small slot on the side of a computer. Starscream's optic widened in shock. Megatron looked over to him, a frown on his face plates.

"What ever is the matter, Starscream?" he asked in his raspy voice.

"It's-it's these" he waved the paper for emphasis. "It doesn't make any sense"

"What are you talking about? The test went perfectly"

"There is a chemical imbalance in this human. I-I can't explain it. It's like he's-uh-he's NOT human" Starscream rubbed the back of his helm.

"This is purposterous!" yelled the leader. "I think you LIE, Starscream!"

"See for yourself!"

Megatron snatched the paper and ovserved it. His optics widened too. He re-read the paper over and over to make sure his optics weren't deceiving him.

"This-this is... unexpected" he stuttered. "Soundwave, call the seekers" Megatron turned to the wall, eyes glowing red. "They have some explaining to do"

...

Meanwhile, Skywarp and Thundercracker were in their quarters. Sonny was rolling all over the floor, in a big laughing fit. Skywarp had fallen off of his berth and knocked over a lot of data pads on the floor.

"You... are so stupid" she cried between laughs. Thundercracker struggled to keep in his own chuckle.

"Shut up" grumbled Skywarp.

Eventually, Sonny calmed and Skywarp got off the floor.

"So, Sonny, where do you come from?" Skywarp asked.

Sonny paled and froze, her eyes twitching slightly. Thundercracker knew something was wrong.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Silence was his only reply.

'I can't tell him. But I have to. Oh, God. I hope my past doesn't ruin everything' she thought.

**TBC...**

**So here is how it is! Hope you liiiike! ^-^**


	3. Stories and Blackmail

**Here is another chapter Don't kill me if it is COMPLETELY scrap ¬¬**

**Starscream: Don't plan on making me look stupid...**

**Me: Course not, Screamer! I wuv yew ^-^**

**Starscream: Primus help me *sigh***

Sonny thought long and hard about what she was going to tell the two decepticons in front of her. She could only say so much before tears start to burn her face. And she didn't want to cry. She didn't want to look weak. Especially in front of Thundercracker. He had been so brave taking her in. Even though he would get in to a lot of trouble if his leader found out. And she admired him for that. To be able to defy what rules there are and to make friends in the most unlikely of places and forms. It was all so heart-wrenching for her and she knew that if he was going to keep her and protect her, then she needed to return the favour by at least telling him about herself.

She sighed.

"When I was born, my father left me and my mother. Cliché, I know but it's true" she began softly. "My mother had to raise me by herself. She had to make a living and make a stable home for us. It must have been really hard on her" Sonny paused. "She would take me to the ocean and tell me stories"

"What kind of stories?" asked Skywarp.

Sonny smiled. "I remember this one clearly" she said as she got up to look out of the window that showed all of the underwater life that inhabited the oceans. "She told me about a girl who had always dreamed of flying in the sky. Mother said the girl had the wings but... no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't fly. She said the girl would stand at the water's edge and stare at the sky, longing to be up there" Sonny smiled once more. "Mother told me the girl loved the ocean too and that's why she always stood at the ocean. But one day, she grew sick and couldn't move" Sonny frowned, holding back tears. "She said the girl's legs wouldn't let her walk or stand and she was in bed for months"

Thundercracker noticed the tears fall from Sonny's eyes and slowly used a finger to wipe the water away. Sonny looked up at him and smiled sadly.

"The girl soon died and she was never able to get up to the sky. And mother always said if you look closely at the sky on a clear day, you could almost see the girl with her own mother, flying" she finished, more tears falling once more.

Skywarp was drying his own optics from energon tears. Thundercracker noticed.

"Whoa, 'Warp. I didn't know you cried" he said, surprised.

"It was just so... sad, TC!" Skywarp wailed.

Sonny put a comforting hand on Skywarp's leg. "It's just a story, Skywarp" she soothed, clearing her own tears.

Thundercracker nodded in agreement and fell backwards onto his berth, staring at the ceiling. He had to think of a way to keep Sonny from Megatron's clutches.

Suddenly, the door to their quarters opened and in stepped Starscream. He gazed around the room and almost jumped in anger when his sights set on the human girl.

"What is THIS!" he screeched.

"S-Starscream, this is Sonny" Skywarp said quickly. "Say hi, Sonny"

"Hi" Sonny smiled meekly.

"Megatron shall hear about this!"

Just as Starscream was about to make a break for it, Thundercracker and Skywarp rushed over to him and covered his mouth, dragging him onto a berth. Starscream struggled but eventually gave up when he realised it was futile to battle against two seekers of great strength. 'Curses' Starscream thought.

"Now, Screamer, you don't want to do anything rash" Skywarp smirked. Thundercracker didn't know where his brother was going with this but played along and nodded.

"Why not?" asked Starscream.

"Because, if you rat on us, we'll tell Megatron about how you stole some high grade cubes from the store room last night" Skywarp grinned evilly.

Starscream's optics widened in realisation. Thundercracker joined Skywarp in the grinning session.

"Fine!" he said, admitting defeat.

Starscream was finally let go and he turned to Sonny who waved at him.

"So, what are you doing here?" he asked sulkily.

"Thundercracker is keeping me" she said bluntly, making Thundercracker blush.

Starscream smirked. "I see" he turned to Thundercracker. "Getting in there, are we?" he laughed.

"N-no!" Thundercracker squeaked.

Skywarp smirked. "Hey, Screamer. What do you think their sparkling will look like?"

Starscream fell off the berth in a fit of laughter. 'How could he have suggested such a thing' he thought, comically.

Thundercracker face-palmed himself. 'This is going to be a loooong night' he thought.

**Well, short but I have ran out of ideas right now xD Blackmail always works on Starscream. What a pushover xD**

**Starscream: I resent that comment ¬¬**

**Me: I bet you do ^-^**


	4. Thoughtful Moments

**So, I know this took me sooooooooo long BUT I have finally finished the next chapter. I really hope you like it. Took me ages. **

**Megatron: How would you like to eat my fusion canon?**

**Me: How would you like to eat my shorts?**

**Megatron: o.O**

**Me: On we go! ^-^**

Starscream sat at his work bench in his lab. He stared at the flask in his hand and held a pipette in the other. The room was dimmed and shadows were cast all around the room, a variety of shapes and patterns strewn on the walls. The only light source came from the pathetic glow of the lamp beside him, flickering endlessly. The sea groaned around the base as the waves above crashed against the bulkhead.

Starscream's frame seemed to have a dim colouring to it in the cool light. His face was half hidden in shadows, which gave him an eerie look about him. Crimson eyes glowing as bright as they could, concentration was plastered in them. A slight frown was stuck to his face, his glossa stuck out a little in sign of focus.

As Starscream was about to pour his solution into the flask, his lab door was suddenly ripped apart and a gasp escaped the Air Commander. A dark, tall figure stood at the doorway, a sinister look on his face. Starscream winced.

...

Sonny sat at the outside part of the base, staring at the horizon she longed to explore. She was in a real dilema. She really wanted to see the world, to try new things and to learn about all the cultures. But she also wanted to stay with Thundercraker.

She didn't know why but she has become very attached to the seeker. Whenever he was around, she felt safe and protected. And she knew that he wouldn't let anyone or anything harm her. It was just "sweet-talking" the boss-man into letting her stay. And that would need a lot of luck. Her heart always sang whenever she heard him speak, her head spun whenever he was close to her. And she liked the feeling. She welcomed it. It was just a new feeling and she doesn't know how to deal with it.

And so here she was, measuring up her options. Stay and be with those who will hate her and maybe even try to kill her but still have Thundercraker. Or she could just leave them all behind and start anew. She sighed heavily. 'What do I do, mother?' she asked in her mind.

The door to the base opened and Thundercraker stepped out. The seeker saw Sonny and her thoughtful look and decided to sit down next to her and stare at the ocean. The waves rocked and swayed, the wind gently flew by, caressing Sonny's hair. Thundercraker smiled at the sight and began to think, himself.

'I really like her' he thought. 'But I don't know what to do'. So he, too, sighed and rested his arms on his legs and put his chin in his hands. Sonny looked up at him for a few minutes, studying his features before speaking.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

Thundercraker paused before answering, making sure to fully think about what to say. "You"

Sonny's face showed shock but then a small blush appeared and she hid her face. "Why?"

"I don't know" Thundercraker sighed. "I mean, I do. But I don't know what to do about it"

Sonny just nodded and turned her gaze back to the sky. 'I want to be up there' she thought. Thundercraker saw the way she was looking at the sky and understood her completely. The sky was the best place to be. It's beautiful up there. Even when it's raining.

"You want to go up?" he asked Sonny.

"Huh?" she looked confused.

"Well, uh, if you want, I can take you up there... for a ride" he rubbed the back of his neck, nervously.

Sonny grinned and nodded frantically. Thundercraker smiled at his friend's child-like enthusiasm and got up, transformed and opened his cockpit for Sonny. Sonny wasted no time in running up to Thundercraker and jumping in. After she sat down, Thundercraker pulled the seatbelt firmly around Sonny's waist, not wanting her to get hurt. And with a loud blast, they took off into the twilight.

**Short but I had nothing to work with yet sooooo wahey! Don't hate me *nervous giggle* **

**Megatron: So... Starscream is going to get raped, Sonny and Thundercraker are being mushy and how does this relate to anything?**

**Me: ... Shush**

**Megatron: I see...**

**Me: ¬¬**


	5. Tickle Monster

**After months and months of promises and delays, the next chapter is FINALLY here! :'D *happy dance***

**Megatron: About time ¬¬**

**Me: I was busy! D:**

**Megatron: Excuses ¬¬**

**Me: :'( onwards**

Sonny and Thundercracker came back to HQ, laughing and talking. For the first time in years, Sonny was laughing because of someone. Thundercracker was special to her and she would rather die than loose him as a friend.

When they got back to their quarters, Starscream was grumbling to himself on his bed, obviously irritated. He had dents and scratches all over his frame and Thundercracker knew Megatron took out his frustration on him again.

"Starscream?" Sonny beckoned.

Starscream shifted so he was facing the new arrivals. "What?"

"You seem to be down?"

Before Starscream could reply, the intercom boomed throughout the base. _"Thundercracker, get your aft to the throne room immediately!" _

"Megatron" growled Thundercracker. "I'll be back. Starscream, don't squish Sonny and Sonny, don't annoy Starscream"

"You betcha!" Sonny giggled.

Starscream just shrugged. And with that, Thundercracker ran to his leader. Sonny started whistling, slyly making her way over to Starscream's berth. She then climbed onto Starscream with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Ooooh Staaarscreeeaam" she sang, smirking.

"What?" he growled.

"Wanna know a secret?"

"What?!" he was getting impatient.

She didn't speak again. The only thing Starscream heard was an evil laugh before he was tickled mercilessly. Starscream couldn't help but laugh and squirm. Soon, his laughs turned into high pitched squeaks and then he was silently laughing, unable to vent air.

Sonny soon let up and smirked at the quivering mess.

"You laugh funny" Sonny giggled.

"Yeah yeah" Starscream sighed. "You're still annoying"

"Feh. You don't do so bad yourself"

Sonny pondered a while.

"Starscream?"

"Yes?"

"Can we go to your lab? Please?" she begged with puppy eyes.

Starscream sighed. "Fine. Come on"

And then they set off to the lab.

**Sorry it was short xD Ran out of ideas but I hope you like it anyways :P**


End file.
